Letting Go
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Terserah padanya? Apakah semua terserah pada Draco? Jika ini terserah padanya, maka Draco tidak mungkin mengakhirinya. Tapi bukankah hal tersebut bukan yang Hermione inginkan? Bukankah menurutnya ini yang terbaik? Namun Hermione melempar semuanya kepada Draco karena ia takut. Dan Draco sangat mengerti hal tersebut.


**Letting Go © Delphini Diggory**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Best to read it while listening to Demi Lovato – I Hate You, Don't Leave Me dan Fix a Heart**

 **.**

 **For a friend I just lost. For our friendship that can't be saved. For you whom I love so dearly. And for myself who's trying to fix her heart from a broken heart.**

 **This is a goodbye from me. I hope you'll be happy without me in your life.**

 **I love you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The thing is I want to try**

 **But you didn't give me a chance.**

 **Instead,**

 **I was made to be the villain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy melihatnya dari jauh. Ia tengah bersenda gurau dengan kedua sahabat lelakinya itu. Draco memalingkan pandangannya.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Rasanya dirinya seperti dipukul dengan palu, dengan sangat kencang. Ia memegang dadanya.

Surat yang tadi dirinya tulis di dalam kereta masih berada di genggamannya. Ia melirik sepucuk kertas tersebut. Menghela napas, Draco berjalan menuju di mana orang yang dicintainya tengah berada.

Hermione Granger.

.

 **I asked you.**

 **Without answering me**

 **You made up your mind**

 **And made the final decision**

 **Without even giving me a chance.**

.

Draco tengah berjalan di koridor, menuju kelas Herbologi. Hari itu dirinya tidak ada kelas bersama Hermione, jadi ia berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya.

Ketika ia melewati kelas kosong, ia mendengar ada yang berbicara di dalam kelas tersebut. Namun ketika ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya ia berhenti sejenak.

Ragu untuk mendengarkan omongan orang tersebut atau pergi saja. Ia baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan Hermione Granger dan Ginny Weasley.

"Entahlah, Gin, aku sudah tidak merasa nyaman bersamanya lagi." Draco membulatkan matanya. Apakah yang dimaksud Hermione adalah dirinya?

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Ginny pada Hermione.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau pikir cinta saja cukup?" Hermione mendesah. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku dekat dirinya berdiri mengakibatkan suara bergeser yang nyaring.

"Tentu saja cukup. Kau ini bodoh ya, Hermione? Kalau tidak ada cinta di antara kalian, memangnya hubungan kalian bisa bertahan selama ini?" geram Ginny. Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang bodoh di masalah cinta ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin sekali saja merapalkan mantra kepadanya.

"Tapi—tapi banyak hal yang ia lakukan menyakiti hatiku. Dan hal tersebut sering terjadi, aku lelah, Gin." Hermione menundukkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat. "Dia—dia lebih sering membuatku menangis—"

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Ginny memotong omongannya. Ia tak ingin mendengar alasan konyol Hermione lagi. Toh sesering apa pun Draco membuatnya menangis, ia juga lebih sering membuat Hermione tersenyum. Hanya saja, cewek satu ini terlalu sering melihat hal dari sisi negatifnya saja.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar meminta dirinya untuk mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Ginny. Namun gadis merah tersebut menahan diri, karena ini pertamakalinya Hermione Granger mencurahkan hatinya kepada dirinya.

"Kurasa aku—aku ingin berpisah saja," cicit Hermione, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Draco yan sekarang menahan napasnya mendengar pernyataan Hermione.

Apakah dirinya kurang baik di mata Hermione?

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Memangnya kau bisa, kalau tidak menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum mengatakan niatanmu pada Malfoy?" Ginnya memutar kedua matanya. Benar-benar membuatnya dongkol.

Draco tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan percakapan kedua cewek tersebut.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Benar-benar sakit, rasanya sampai ia tidak dapat bernapas. Ia melewatkan kelas hari itu dan lebih memilih mengabiskan waktunya di menara astronomi. Menenangkan dirinya yang terngah-engah karena menangis. Dan benar-benar menangis.

Hari itu Draco Malfoy tidak muncul di mana pun. Sampai makan malam tiba, ia kembali ke asrama Slytherin dan mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

.

 **I didn't object at all.**

 **In the end**

 **I did as you say.**

 **Because I've done a lot of bad things**

 **And do it once more is no big deal.**

.

Selama dua minggu setelah percakapannya dengan Ginny di kelas kosong tersebut, Hermione menghindari Draco. Namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa.

Dan Draco sendiri berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, mengubah keputusan Hermione. Ia ingin menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

Namun selama dua minggu ia mencoba, Hermione hanya menjawab dirinya dengan sepatah dua patah kata. Padahal minggu depan adalah ujian akhir mereka sebelum lulus dari Hogwarts. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka belajar biasa.

Draco dan Hermione tengah belajar di perpustakaan. Hermione tampak tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Draco. Ia sibuk membaca kemudian menulis sesuatu di atas perkamennya.

"Hermione," panggil Draco.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Draco," jawab Hermione.

Itu adalah jawaban yang menyiratkan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin diganggu atau pun diajak berbicara.

"Setelah ini, kau mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Draco setelah beberapa menit dalam hening. Ia tak fokus belajar kalau seperti ini. Waktunya hanya sedikit dan minggu depan ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hermione.

"Hmm, entahlah. Harry memintaku untuk mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti," jawab Hermione masih sibuk dengan buku dan perkamennya.

"Ah, begitu," jawab Draco.

"Yeah," gumam Hermione.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione. Bahkan memandangnya barang sejenak pun ia tidak mau. Draco tersenyum kecut.

Ah, sepertinya memang tidak bisa diselamatkan, ya?

.

 **At least,**

 **What I said to you was real**

 **And I meant it.**

.

Setelah ia benar-benar tidak diacuhkan oleh Hermione di perpustakaan. Ia tidak mencoba lagi. Hermione benar-benar tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

Jadi setelahnya ia menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian N.E.W.T dan saat ujian tiba keduanya tidak meluangkan waktu sedikit pun untuk sekedar mengobrol. Mereka bahkan hanya bertemu di ruang ujian dan Aula Besar, setelahnya keduanya menghilang entah ke mana.

Hingga malam kelulusan tiba. Draco mengajak Hermione ke kelas kosong untuk berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya, meminta kesempatan padanya.

Draco berdeham."Oke, pertama. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ginny Weasley beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Hermione membulatkan matanya. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya namun Draco mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan mendengarkannya dulu.

"Aku mengerti, Hermione. Jika berpisah dariku membuatmu lebih bahagia, maka lakukan saja. Aku tak apa. Maksudku, tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi hubungan kita sudah merenggang dan agak canggung, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi hal tersebut telah terjadi, dan aku merasa kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, tak peduli seberapa inginnya aku atau kau." Draco menarik napasnya.

Kemudian melanjutkan. "Hal tersebut tidak berguna, kau tahu? Kau merasakannya juga, kan? Dan aku tahu, aku memang brengsek, aku bahkan tidak ingin menyangkal hal ini, aku memang benar-benar brengsek. Dan jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, haruskan aku yang mengakhiri hubungan ini? Bilang padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Hermione. Aku akan melakukannya, aku bersumpah."

Draco tersenyum kecut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi, "Dan aku masih sangat mencintamu, tapi apakah itu cukup, Hermione? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?"

Air mata telah mengalir deras dari mata Hermione. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Hermione menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian menjawab, "Aku—Draco, banyak hal yang kau lakukan menyakitiku. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini—

—maaf, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan hubungan ini."

Ah, itu dia. Keputusan akhirnya. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sekeras apa pun Draco mencoba, jika menurut Hermione tidak bisa diselamatkan maka Draco akan menurutinya. Ia bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan, Draco tertawa miris dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Tapi itu terserah padamu, kalau menurutmu ini yang terbaik maka akhiri saja."

Terserah padanya? Apakah semua terserah pada Draco? Jika ini terserah padanya, maka Draco tidak mungkin mengakhirinya. Tapi bukankah hal tersebut bukan yang Hermione inginkan? Bukankah menurutnya ini yang terbaik? Namun Hermione melempar semuanya kepada Draco karena ia takut. Dan Draco sangat mengerti hal tersebut.

Draco memasang ekspresi palsunya, kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Hermione. "Kau terlalu baik, Hermione. Kurasa kita harus mengakhirinya secara baik-baik. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu, dan menurutku kau lebih baik tanpaku. Aku tidak baik bagimu."

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Draco masih tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian ia mendekatinya dan mengecup keningnya. "Kurasa aku mengakhiri semuanya di sini. Ingatlah aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Hermione."

Kemudian Draco pergi dari sana meninggalkan Hermione yang tengah mematung sendirian di dalam kelas kosong tersebut.

.

 **The pain is too real.**

 **I'm hurting,**

 **But I'm rooting for your happiness.**

.

Hermione meremukkan surat tersebut di tangannya. Air mata jatuh dengan deras. Ia meringkuk di kasurnya.

Tadi ia melihat Draco untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lelaki tersebut lewat di depannya ketika ia tengah mengobrol dengan Harry dan Ron. Draco mengangguk padanya dan ia hanya mebalasnya dengan anggukkan juga.

Awalnya ia tidak melihatnya, kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Draco menjatuhkan secarik kertas di atas kopernya ketika ia melewatinya tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Ia ingin mebacanya saat itu juga, namun ia menahan diri. Ketika ia sampai di rumahnya, Hermione langsung masuk kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam. Ia cepat-cepat membuka surat tersebut.

Dan hatinya hancur seketika setelah membaca surat tersebut.

Ia menangis tanpa suara. Meringkuk di kasurnya dan memeluk lututnya dengan kacang. "Tuhan, tolong, seseorang pukul aku sekarang juga karena menjadi orang terjahat di dunia."

Hermione memukul-mukul dirinya sendiri masih menangis. Hingga pukulannya terhenti. Namun punggungnya masih bergetar dengan kencang.

"Draco, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" gumamnya dari balik bantal.

Mungkin dirinya orang terjahat di dunia. Orang terbodoh di dunia karena telah melepaskan seseorang sebaik Draco Malfoy. Rasanya dia ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar menyesal dan ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa lakukan lagi.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, kemudian bergumam, "Maafkan aku…" terus menerus hingga ia tertidur.

.

 **In the end**

 **I let go of you.**

 **Because**

 **You're better off without me.**

 **And you've done a good job**

 **To make your life better.**

 **I love you.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Sometimes we let go of people, even though we still want them in our lives, because we realized;** _ **they let go first**_ **.**


End file.
